This invention relates to artificial trees and in particular to artificial Christmas trees.
A wide variety of artificial Christmas trees and other types of artificial trees have been devised. None, however, are preassembled to be unrolled for being set up and rolled for being taken down and stored in manner taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related artificial Christmas trees are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,893, issued to Snider, described an artificial Christmas tree with a center pole, a polygonal hoop base and lines suspended from a top of the center pole to stakes positioned circumferentially about the center pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,085, issued to Voorhees, described a light display apparatus with a truncate-cone shape for containing strands of light bulbs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,270, issued to Laakso, described a tree-lighting apparatus having a center pole around which a ring was positioned for a base of attachment of lines from a top of the center pole to the ring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,366, issued to Korb, et al., described a skeleton structure of tubular members extended outward radially from a bottom of a pole having a top from which lines were extended to outward ends of the tubular members.